


Haiku

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally the notes were cute, affectionate.  Today's note?  Not so much. (Originally published June 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, from innerslytherin's prompt "Reid/Rossi, magnetic poetry".

Spencer had already left for work. He usually left before Dave, but he always left a pot of fresh coffee in the kitchen.

When Dave stumbled over to the fridge for cream, he saw a note Spencer had left for him in the magnetic letters he'd put on the fridge. Normally they were cute, affectionate. Today's note? Not so much.

_Please take out the trash_  
I am sick of being the  
only one to clean 

"I clean plenty," Dave muttered. "Trash is your job." 

He looked at the letters for another moment, then realized it was a God damned haiku. He couldn't help but snort, both amused and exasperated by how almost ridiculously geeky his lover was sometimes. He couldn't just leave a normal note?

Dave started to arrange another set of letters.

_Anal retentive_  
neat freak, is what Em calls me  
You can kiss my ass 

~*~

Spencer always got home before Dave on days they didn't have cases. Dave had expected him to be watching the SciFi channel in the living room when he got home, but Spencer wasn't there.

Dave headed to the kitchen to get a beer, but the beer was quickly forgotten when he saw the new note on the fridge.

_I'd rather suck you_  
than kiss your ass, handsome man  
come to the bedroom 

Dave didn't waste any time following _these_ instructions, though he _did_ completely ignore the post-script at the bottom:

_And take out the damn trash before you come._

Spencer would forgive him.


End file.
